


bakeneko

by Deanpala



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Bakeneko, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala





	bakeneko

The cat on Jekylls lap laid there lazily as it was pet.

"What do you do to him to make him so lethargic? You've only watched him a week and yet you've somehow stopped him from running all over in a frenzy."

"You just have to let him out every once in awhile. I'm sure having all those invisible mice to chase after helped."

'As did the fact that you're terrible at latching your window' thought Edward absent mindedly as he purred and leaned into Henry's hand.

"Did you hear about that murder?"

"The Cardew case?"

"That's the one!"

Ah yes. That wasn't quiet as entertaining a hunt as he had hoped, a spur of the moment thing. Of course most everything he did was spur of the moment but that was besides the point.

"Rather gruesome. They've found no evidence from what I heard."

The petting stopped and he let out a grumpy sound and bit Henry. Instead of resuming though Jekyll dumped him off on the floor. Rude.

"Ow! Lanyon your cat bit me."

"Yes well you already know how violent Hyde is, I don't know why you're acting surprised."

Ha. Wonder if he'll think that tonight. Hyde thought his violence would come as a huge surprise. It was nothing personal to Lanyon he was a fantastic owner but it was time to move on to bigger and better things.

"Nothing to be done for it I suppose. Well thank you for the drink, I should probably get back to the society now."

"Goodbye Henry."

"Bye Lanyon."

Yes, Goodbye Lanyon, the cat thought, and that was that.

~~~~

Lanyon woke up in the middle of the night to knocking on his door.

"Jekyll? What are you doing here?"

The man came in a blank expression on his face and his eyes... They were not Jekylls soft red but a harsh green, that had slits for pupils.

"Henry what's wrong you're scaring me."

The figure smiled, and there was a scream.

~~~~

When Jekyll heard the news the next morning of Lanyons death he didn't know how it could have happened. He had just spoke to him yesterday he couldn't be dead, he couldn't.

Almost everything of Lanyons went to Jekyll including the cat. He was rather fond of the little guy, and had been a solid in his and Lanyons life for years.

Definitely, Hyde as his new owner cried into his fur, this will do quite nicely. He could certainly live with this for awhile.


End file.
